Succor
by regie27
Summary: The present and the past intertwine as Korra decides to pay a visit and a favor to a fallen despot before parting ways. Set at the end of Book 4.


Succor

_Come cover me with you_

_For the thrill_

_Till you will take me in_

_Come comfort me in you_

_Young love must_

_Live twice only for us_

Come cover me, Nightwish

*Note:_ Italics denotes flashback._

Green eyes stare at me confused, skeptic. I try to offer her reassurance with a small smile. She's like a wounded animal now and any misinterpreted gesture might set her off or make her retreat behind the walls she's constructed to avoid being hurt. I try again to match the face I see now to the one I remember so fondly from three years ago and it is still hard to conciliate them but at least I'm sure the façade of the Great Uniter is gone.

"I've never forgotten what you did for me three years ago. That's why I'm here." I try to nuance my words with a gentle tone. "Would you accept me?"

Her voice cracks. "You are not beholden to me Avatar Korra. What I did back then was out of my own volition." I can see it, the pride, the challenge even when submitted and surrendered and broken. Even in these circumstances her spirit strives to remain herself. But she remembers. And I do too.

"I'm here because I want to be here Kuvira. After today I don't know when I'll see you again but I wanted to do something to help ease the pain before you go. I've been where you are now. I can see your despair and it hurts me."

"Why? Don't you hate me?" she asks in disbelief. She has good reasons to doubt. There were moments I did hate her because she showed me what I could become. The version of myself that lurked inside me in the realms of possibility but no longer existed. The one who haunted me with feral eyes and broken chains. I don't hate her anymore because I saw how the tyrant died in front of the Spirit Weapon. What emerged from the Spirit Portal was just a defeated, damaged person who seemed stunned to realize how her noble intentions had led her to such a ruinous road. I loathed the dictator but I can't hate her. Not now when she is as broken as I was after I was tortured and poisoned.

"No" I answer. "Because you are like me."

The wall shows the sliver of a crack. "I…I don't want to be alone" she whispers with a hint of desperation lacing her words. I get closer. I can see the rise and fall of her chest, how it hints at efforts for self-control in a quicker than usual rhythm. I extend my hand as I glance at her amiably.

"Tonight you don't have to."

-oOo-

_I toss and turn and toss again in my bed but I can't fall asleep. I'm not sure if it is because of the frustration boiling inside me, the anger at my own helplessness or Spirits help me, it is fear what I feel intoxicating me with effects far worse than the paralyzing venom that left as vulnerable as a rag doll. I look around my room and I see Naga sleeping but this time normally and not under the shirshu-spit darts effect. My head still feels a little woozy but I'm sure that I should be good as new tomorrow. Physically that is. Mentally, this attack has left me anxious, restless and angry at the attackers and angry at myself for being pretty much worthless and defenseless against their attack. Suddenly the rooms feels oppressive, claustrophobic and I feel the need to go outside and see open sky above me and fill my lungs with fresh air, even if it's a metal sky. I know Su has placed additional guards for this floor. I can hear their heavy steps and the clanging of their metallic armor. Trying to sneak outside the front door is out of the question. I notice that my room's window is wide enough for me so I make my escape through it, dangling my body out and leaving my airbending to do the rest. I can see that more guards patrol the grounds surrounding the estate. After what happened, I'm pretty sure this is going to be a long night for the guards. I decide to reach for the roof because at least it should provide me with a bit of privacy. Not two minutes after I sit on the ceiling, admiring the craftsmanship of the dome that is shielding us, I hear the distinctive sound of a metal armor behind me. I glance back and I see a guard retrieving a cable and approaching me. Damnit, I've been caught! The guard takes off the helmet and it reveals it is one of the female guards. In fact I think this is the captain. I let out a long exhale, ready to give the guard a piece of my mind when I notice that she's gesticulating to the space beside me._

_"What did you say?" I ask skeptically._

_"I said that if you mind if I sit down there" she replies with a peculiar low voice. _

_"Suit yourself" I reply matter-of-factly. _

_She proceeds to sit down and my mind struggles to remember where I have seen here before while I've been in Zaofu. I think she was one of the girls from the dance troupe but the last thing I would imagine is that a dancer would also double as an elite guard. A flash of recognition crosses my mind. I realize that we've been exchanging quick glances since I've arrived here. Right now she seems lost in thought. Her forest green eyes appear to be looking forward but they're not really focused on anything. I must admit that she's rather beautiful with the slated emeralds and the raven black braid that falls over her back but her face appears to show an emotion similar to mine. Frustration and a well-disguised anger that it is not visible through her face but in the white knuckled fists over her knees.  
_

_"As captain of the guard I offer my deepest apologies for our failure…**my** failure in not capturing your kidnappers Avatar Korra" the girl says, her glance still lost amidst the curved beams and bolts of the dome above us._

_I smile inwardly. She's blaming herself for letting the invaders escape as much as I have been blaming myself for allowing to be captured. _

_"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself captain…"_

_"Kuvira, Avatar Korra. And yes I do. It was on my watch and under my responsibility."_

_Hard and unyielding as the metal that encases this city is this one. Kind of reminds me of someone. Kind of reminds me of myself. _

_"None of this would have happened if I didn't allow myself to be captured."_

_"I don't think even you as Avatar could have done much against the poisoned darts they used. Besides, Su promised airtight security and we failed in our promise."_

_I struggle mentally looking for answers to counter her argument. None serve my purpose and all reveal the fact that I was defenseless and helpless. The mere thought sent shivers down my spine and memories of moments of my past when I've felt this same vulnerability against an opponent. Amon. Unalaq. It doesn't matter that I've have come victorious in the end; the dread that comes with the exposed state doesn't go away. It worsens. I was supposed to become stronger and more resilient after these experiences but in reality, they've shove me closer to my own sense of mortality. The guard notices my slight tremble as I take a turn to stare with lost focus at the metal vault that was supposed to protect us from the outside world. If we can't be safe in this metal encased city, where can we be safe? My breathing suddenly quickens and I inhale and exhale in short breaths._

_"Are you okay?" Kuvira is more aware of my state now. "I think you should return to your room and rest. You might still be feeling the effects of the shirshu venom."_

_"I think you are right…I should be going now."_

_"Avatar Korra…" the girl interjects. I direct my blue gaze towards her. I can see a hint of color hue her cheeks. "Due to our failure, I offer to stand guard right there from your room. That is, if you'll accept it."_

_When she says this, I realize one thing. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to feel weariness, helplessness, fear all by myself even it is for just one night._

_"Better than stand guard, I think I can use some company. I'm not sure if I'll be able to sleep but if you are still on shift, I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to for a while."_

_"My shift ended hours ago but I can't sleep knowing the attackers are still out there. If it is company you require, I can comply with that Avatar Korra." A slight smile forms on her lips. I admit that I wouldn't mind her company, not only because she's pretty but because I can sense the frustration boiling inside her too. I keep observing her and my mind wanders out of its own volition and suddenly I'm intrigued to find out how it would feel to kiss her. Before I realize it, I'm doing exactly that. Her lips feel warm and soft under mine, not hard and cold like metal. I come to my senses and I pull back. She stares back at me with shimmering green eyes that look back at me confused but not angry or displeased. Now it's my time to blush and before she can notice it, I quickly leap towards the open air and I airbend my way back to my room. I hear a heavy footfall behind me from the window and when I turn around, I see her approaching me without hesitation as her lips join mine in another kiss, this one with more fire._

_"I really don't want to be alone" I confess against her face when I free myself to fill my lungs with air._

_"You don't have to be. I am here for you" she replies as I can hear the sounds of pieces of armor being placed on a corner with exquisite metalbending. I smile as I allow myself to be lost in the comfort and safety of the guard who pledged to protect my life with her own without even knowing me. Just as I as Avatar I've pledged to protect humankind._

-oOo-

I place the change of clothes that was given to me over her bed. Her prison uniform. A big change from the elegant martial attire she's used to wear. Another way to drive home the fact that she's being humbled way down from her former esteemed position.

"I will check your wounds but I'm afraid I will need to take some momentary precautions. It won't take long" I say as I hold two thin sheets of metal in my hands that were also given to me along with the clothes by the prison staff.

She nods in understanding.

"Can you please raise your arms above your head?"

She complies as she stares attentively at me. I maneuver and the metal sheets surround her wrists keeping her hands firmly held back against the wall. I bend my head and open the uniform coat and I can hear her inhale deeply as my knuckles brush the sensitive areas that visually tell how intense our fight was. I can see that the smaller bruises are mostly gone and the large black and blue bruising over her right ribcage has decreased somewhat.

"Does it hurt?" I ask as I meet her glance. If she's uncomfortable, she's not letting it show.

"No so much now. You treated them when I was unconscious?"

I nod. I can see the flicker of the metal from the remaining buttons of her coat. She knew they were there as much as she was aware I knew too of their existence. The fact that she did not attempt to do anything with bendable material clearly demonstrates that she has indeed surrendered.

"Make sure you don't make any sudden moves. They should be mended soon."

I raise to face her. She still displays her stoic countenance yet I can see a request in her eyes.

"I noticed that your clothes still have metal. You know I have to remove it right?"

She nods again. "Why didn't you didn't do it before?" she questions in a whispered tone as if afraid her words might reach ears outside the door.

"I didn't have your change of clothes at the moment. Once I take out all the metal I will let you out of those" I say glancing at the metal cuffs.

"I understand." Her voice is softer now. I catch the change in inflection. I look at her eyes and they look back at me conveying a petition. I close in on her and I open my palms. I can sense the buttons ripping from the fabric of the uniform. Her lids begin to close and I place my lips over hers as my eyes close too as the rest of the buttons abandon the coat and rush towards my open palms. I pull back for an instant and I notice her parted lips so I dive again as I capture the buttons as well as her mouth, stifling a sigh that had escaped her. Memories are rekindled as I relish in the taste and feel of her lips. Still soft and warm, not hard and cold like metal. I smile inwardly remembering that I had made the same observation three years ago. She breaks for air and glances upwards. I smile as pull back the metal cuffs. She brings her arms down in relief, wincing a little as she rotates her shoulders.

"Sorry if that took longer than I expected."

"I'm okay. You got it all out, the metal?"

I nod as I put the buttons away. "You can change whenever you want to now." She glances at the clothes over her bunk bed. Her uniform coat is ruined, the flaps hanging at both sides and I can clearly see the bruise as well as glimpse at her lean physique. She removes the coat and sits down. I sit beside her and I place an arm around her shoulders. She leans against me carefully and rests her head against the pocket of my shoulder.

"For how long can you stay?" she asks.

"I offered to keep guard until they transfer you tomorrow."

"Good. One less night I'm alone. I will have too many of those over the next decades."

She relaxes against me. My lips brush her forehead and my hand catches strands of her dark hair. Her arms tentatively reach for my waist.

I place my hand on the small of her back bringing her closer. We face each other and I wonder what would have happened if I didn't disappear for three years and I know I must have seem sad because she notices.

"Are you okay?"

I push the thought aside. I'm not the one in need now.

"Yeah" I lie. I think she can see through the lie but doesn't push for more. Our foreheads and noses touch and she smiles, she's ticklish. Who would have thought so? We beat up each other pretty hard yesterday and I still have bruises too but luckily nothing broken but this woman is fierce. She endured the handcuffs and the harsh treatment after the surrender until the last moment her body couldn't literally take anymore and collapsed in pain and exhaustion in front of me and Kya. I brush her cheek with my lips and our noses touch again. She winces a little. I think it might be bruised.

"Do you want me to treat your nose?"

"No, I want to stay like this for now."

I get closer again and this time our lips meet again and we kiss leisurely. I feel the tip of her tongue touching the roof of my mouth and I stifle a moan. I still crave her. Even in this state she's still very desirable and I remember feeling so dismayed that we had to hurt each other after our brief time together years ago. But now I just want to be close and comfort her. I maneuver the two of us so we can lay over the narrow bed facing each other. My leg moves to lay over hers and I wait. I sense a brief shift in her breathing, it's a little bit faster now.

"Is this okay?" I ask.

She looks at me and nods and I sense a question fighting to be verbalized.

"Do you want anything else?" I prompt. Spirits, she blushes when I cautiously ask what she wants. She inhales inwardly and clears her throat, no shred of the speech making despot in sight.

"Do you mind if...you know, your top?"

I nod grinning. I understand. I quickly remove my vest and return to my position. It does feel nice and I can see she thinks the same. She reaches for me and I see the bold captain of three years ago again in the gesture. We kiss with a bit more intensity now, deeper, exploring, and I recognize the intent because I was her in this scenario back in Zaofu, attempting to drown the helplessness and the frustration and the fear for a while in her arms. I feel she's more comfortable and open with me and it gives me a sense of accomplishment. My fingers graze slowly the skin of her belly as we kiss but my hand is intercepted when it touches the hem of her pants.

"I'm not sure I can...I don't know..." she stammers. The fire burns on the emeralds on her eyes but tears pull at the corners.

"That's okay" I reassure her. Now it is her who reaches for me but I shake my head.

"I won't accept it unless you accept me. I'm here for you today."

She offers a grateful, self-conscious smile. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah" I answer confidently. I keep understanding what moved me to be here. She might be a lot of things but selfish is not one of them. No true selfish person would leave safety to embark on a mission that did not offer assurance of victory. A selfish person would not deny themselves pleasure and yet be willing to provide it to their partner. I grin as a thought materializes in my head.

"Feel like switching positions?" She looks at me blinking with a confused expression.

"Turn around." I'm afraid a lot won't happen this time around under these circumstances but it should be enough for my purpose, I think to myself. "I believe I'm warm enough for the two of us. Guess it is a Southern Water Tribe thing."

"Okay" she chuckles and places a quick peck on my lips before shifting to her non injured side carefully. I join her soon after, one arm supporting the weight of my head and the other resting over her hip. Her hand comes to cover mine. After a while, I can hear soft noises coming from her lips. She's fallen asleep and although I sense my lids are getting heavier, I decide to watch over her, watch over her dreams and hope my mere presence can keep at least for today the nightmares at bay. Sooner or later they will come for her and I won't be there to help her fight them. But she's like me. She'll eventually beat them, at least I hope she does. I wish to believe that with all my heart, because I know she will be alone. My conscience floats between sleep and wakefulness and my mind takes me back. Back when we've been like this but it was I who was held in her protecting arms.

-oOo-

_I let out a long exhale as I sense the thrumming of a beating heart under my fingertips. It has steadied now. Moments ago it was as accelerated as mine as passions were spent and ghosts of my fear and her failure were momentarily exorcised and forgotten. It has been like that for the last hours. We've talked and we've made love and we have repeated the cycle while we wait for the sunrise to filter inside the protective layer of the city. Kuvira is very perceptive. She has seen beyond my swagger and realizes my confidence has taken a hit. Between interludes I've tried to summarize what I went through with my previous enemies and how this new threat unnerves me. She has politely offered to allow me time with my thoughts but I have refused. I need this. I need this escape and I'll be eternally grateful that she has allowed me this chance._

_At last the racket of gears moving alert us from our slumber as the domes open to welcome a new day. Before I realize it, she's already dressed and geared up. I look at her wistfully. I wish we had more time._

_"The sun is up. My watch has ended and I must go now. Korra, how do you feel?" she asks with a concerned look on her face. I like how my name sounds when she says it and the fact that she feels comfortable enough to drop the "Avatar" in front of it._

_"Better. Relaxed, needed, cared for" I reply earnestly as my lips curve at the corners. _

_Her eyes glimmer. "I'm glad. You've honored me by accepting my company. I'll never forget you Korra."_

_I smile back, her warmth still perceivable over my skin. "Thank you. I won't forget you either Kuvira."_

-oOo-

She winces as I finish applying the spirit water over her nose. It was broken but there were other wounds that needed my attention first, wounds that nobody else but me could treat. Wounds of the soul. Once I finish, she's finally able to open her eyes and I can notice they seem calmer than yesterday. I feel relief wash over me although deep inside I know this is a momentary respite. The real trial awaits her now. But at least I was able to be here for a few hours and the memories created should serve for the challenging times ahead. I know mine have.

The door opens and I see her being led away by the prison guards with platinum handcuffs on her wrists. She's stops momentarily and spins on her heels. Her eyes find mine.

"Korra, thank you for everything. I won't forget you. Good Bye."

"I won't forget you Kuvira. Good Bye."

Republic City inmate Kuvira leaves in her prison uniform to a location undisclosed to me. As I leave the prison, I can't stop the tears that I finally allow to escape and the sobs from leaving my chest.

_-Fin-_

Author's Note:

A specific scene is based on a fanart from nikkipet *dot* tumblr *dot* com. It shouldn't be difficult to identify for those interested in checking it out (look for can-you-do-a-kovira-kiss). How from that fanart this angsty piece came to be, well guess that's something for my insane muses to explain.


End file.
